prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Baron von Lector
Baron von Lector, (born December 10, 1977) is a German/American independent professional wrestler currently working in the southeastern United States. He was trained in 2001 by Steve Armstrong, Road Dogg Jesse James, and WWE referee Scott Armstrong. Professional Wrestling Career Southern Pro Wrestling (2001) Lector began his wrestling career wrestling (as "The Warrior Prophet" Chris Callous) for the Armstrong family's Southern Pro Wrestling in 2001. He engaged in a short feud with Mr. Fantasy which ended in a "Loser Leaves Town" match in September of the same year. Power-Slam Championship Wrestling (2001-2002) In January 2002, Baron von Lecter (still as Chris Callous) started wrestling for Powerslam Championship Wrestling. Here, he engaged in a feud with Xtreme G and winning his first championship, the PCW Light Heavyweight Championship. He won this championship in a Crucifixion Match. In 2002, Powerslam Championship Wrestling shut down. West Florida Wrestling (2002) Baron von Lector wrestled one match for West Florida Wrestling (as Chris Callous). He defeated HurriKane Dudley in a Crucifixion Match, running his record to 2-0 in this type of match. Culture Shock Wrestling (2002-2015) In 2002, Lector joined Culture Shock Wrestling (which was known as Hardcore Pro Wrestling at the time) and won the Extreme Championship in his debut match, defeating Rick Ruckus. During his stay, he also went on to defeat Scotty Rayz and win the Light-Heavyweight Championship. In 2005, he teamed up with J.T. Angel to defeat The Beast Brigade and win the Tag-Team Championship. By winning this third unique title, he became one of only a handful of CSW Triple Crown winners. He left the company in 2005, with the kayfabe reason being military service. In February 2011, Baron von Lector rejoined Culture Shock Wrestling, defeating Chris Corbin in his return match. After a short run as Super Ninja Gai and teaming with Nathan Beast as Super Ninja Beast, he became one of the founding members of The FIST, a stable of mid-carders. As a member, he won the CSW Tag Team Championship a second time as a member of The FIST, defending the title with various combinations of the group (including Victor Cru, Muggs O'Malley, and D.J. Durst) while utilizing the "Freebird Rule". After the disbandment of The FIST, Lector teamed with former FIST member Muggs O'Malley. The two never met the level of success they had as stable-mates, failing to win the CSW Tag-Team Championship. Near the end of his CSW run, Lector was phased out from in-ring competition and became Muggs O'Malley's manager until he completely retired retired from the company at the end of 2015. From 2004 to 2015, Lector went a period of over 4,100 days (exact number unknown) without being pinned in one-on-one competition. After eleven years, Lector took his first pinfall defeat at the hands of Lane Smart. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' *: Running bicycle kick *: Anaconda Vice - Rear-naked choke submission *: Blitzkrieg Drop - Reverse DDT *'Signature moves' *: Heart-punch *: Face-bite *: Head-butt *: One-handed claw-hold *: Two-handed claw-hold *'Tag-Teams and Stables' *: Baron von Lector & J.T. Angel *: Baron von Lector, Ryan Holland, & J.T. Angel (managed by Sarina) *: Super Ninja Beast (as Super Ninja Gai with Nathan Beast) *: The Stein Bros. (with Muggs O'Malley) *: The FIST (with Muggs O'Malley, Darias Caine, Victor Cru, Maze, Chris Corbin, Terry Allen Jones, California Kid, Mr. Bigg, and D.J. Durst) *'Managers' *: BattleKat (PCW) *: Sarina (CSW) *: Becki Kennedy (CSW) *: Mike Metal (CSW) *'Entrance Themes' *: "Bolero" by Steve Sharples *: "Iron Fist" by KMFDM *: "Ich Will" by Rammstein Championships and accomplishments * Power-Slam Championship Wrestling ** PCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Culture Shock Wrestling ** CSW Extreme Championship (1 time) ** CSW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** CSW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - J.T. Angel (1), Muggs O'Malley/Victor Cru/D.J. Durst (1) External links Category:Living people Category:1977 births Category:New York wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:2015 retirements Category:2001 debuts Category:Culture Shock Wrestling current roster